the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Mermaid
Princess''' Harmony Mermaid is the last daughter of Ariel Triton-Mermaid. She is the younger sister of Melody Mermaid and Sandy Triton. She is destined to be the next Little Mermaid, and is quite happy to be one, because she is a '''Royal. Though her brother is going to take the destiny, Harmony is still happy to contribute by being in charge of giving birth to the next generation of Little Mermaids. Physical Appearance Harmony Mermaid looks exactly like her mother. She has red flowing layered hair, bright blue eyes, hourglass figure, and so much more. The only difference they have is Harmony has tanner skin and she has very rosy cheeks that tends to get really red when she blushes or is in a hot climate. Also, her skin becomes a bit wrinkly when she goes too long away from water, so you will often her with a moisturizer in her hand '' '' Outfit Harmony, in her mermaid form, wears a white tube top with a black wrap under it. She has a bright-darkish blue tail with transluscent fins. Harmony, in her human form, wears a aquamarine blouse and a blue jacket with a purple skirt and lavender fabrics for outer layer.The only difference is she has legs under her purple silk skirt. Harmony wears a blue flower on her head, and the purple-colar-looking-pendan serves as her transformer device. Using it, she can turn human or mermaid anytime. Personality She is a fearless and streetwise tale with a heart of gold (and is very capable of defending herself). She's also able to look beyond physical appearances. Harmony is a wonderful heroine whose greatest wish is to find love. She also seems to be quite witty. She is quite passionate and demands justice. She seems to be a sultry and free-spirited person. She is very beautiful and attracts the attention of many men during every dance at Ever After High. She also accepts everyone for who they are and understand the ''Rebels ''for who they are and why they are rebeling. History Harmony lived with her mom, dad, and siblings in their castle, but never really went into the ocean until she was ten years old. She loves the ocean and loves to swim. She never met her cousins, who are her pre-determined siblings. She often spends time with her sister, Melody, and hardly spends timewith her brother, Sandy. She plays every instrument ever known, and sings very well like her mother. She is also very adventurous and loves to explore everywhere. Since Sandy is going to take over their mother's destiny, Harmony is either going to serve as a mother to the next generation of the little mermaid Sandy and Erin can't produce a child together, or serve as a princess to another story. Clubs 'SYFB Your Fairytale Buddy Radio Station' *Harmony, as the good do-er she is, loves spending time in this club, and spends most of her luxury time in this club! 'Enchanting Swimming' *If there anything else Harmony loves doing, it would be swimming! Of course she is a Mermaid! She is paired up with her very own pre-determined enemy, Finn Witch. 'Magestic Band' *Being Ariel's daughter, Harmony loves singing and engaging in anything musical! Relationships Ariel Mermaid- Triton Ariel Mermaid-Triton is her mother and very fond of her. She taught her to play every instrument and accompanied her while she sang. Princess Eric He is Harmony's father, and they hardly spend time with each other. Yet, Eric loves her very much. Emily Skellington Harmony and Emily seemed to be the bestest friends forever ever after, ever since they spent nursery school together. Winter Winter is her pet dolphin which is white as snow. Prince Erin Prince Erin is her pre-determined prince, yet they aren't that close as future couples should be. Sandy Mermaid Sandy and Harmony are not that close, but they still love each other as brothers and sisters. Harmony accepts his sexuality, and respects him all the way. Finn Witch Finn was a bit villiany to Harmony when they first met, but know they are neither enemies nor friends. Just very close aquaitances. Category:Royal Category:Freshman Category:Princess Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney Category:Damsel